


Te lo ricordi?

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: Ovviamente tutto questo è accaduto soltanto nella mia fantasia.





	Te lo ricordi?

C’era una volta una notte in cui due amici d’infanzia erano troppo ansiosi ed emozionati per riuscire a prendere sonno. Non era il loro primo anno in F1, ma era comunque un momento cruciale per il loro futuro perché solo una manciata di ore li separava dal loro grande debutto, rispettivamente con la Ferrari e la Redbull. Charles aveva spento e acceso la luce almeno un milione di volte e ora se ne stava disteso a fissare il soffitto. Pierre, dopo avere perso il conto delle volte in cui si era rigirato nel letto, cosí, senza pensarci, si era alzato di scatto, aveva percorso i pochi metri che lo separavano dalla stanza d’albergo del suo migliore amico e aveva bussato alla porta.

«Ehi.»

«Ehi, neppure tu riesci a dormire? Su, entra.»

Poco dopo si ritrovarono distesi fianco a fianco sul grande letto.

«Te lo ricordi?» domandó Pierre, rompendo il silenzio.

«Cosa?»

«Quella notte, in campeggio.»

Charles si limitó ad annuire, sentendo le orecchie che andavano a fuoco.

«E ci pensi mai?»

«Qualche volta, e tu?» rispose prima di riprendere a tormentarsi il labbro inferiore. «Smettila, lo farai sanguinare,» lo ammoní Pierre, sfiorandogli piano le labbra con le dita.

Charles lo richiamó subito all’ordine, allontanandogli la mano dal viso:«Non mi hai risposto.»

«Qualche volta anch’io,» taglió corto il francese.

«E’ passato così tanto tempo. Eravamo due ragazzini con una valigia piena di sogni che sembravano irrealizzabili.»

«A te sembravano irrealizzabili,» lo corresse Pierre «io ero certo che ce l’avremmo fatta, insieme.»

«Insieme,»sospiró Charles.

Fu allora che l’amico gli prese la mano, intrecciando le loro dita. Charles sussultó appena al contatto «Che cosa stai facendo?» Pierre non rispose, ma subito dopo gli lasció la mano per rotolare sopra di lui.

«Io non credo che dovremmo…»Pigoló Charles, senza convinzione, sulle labbra del suo migliore amico. Fu un bacio delicato, un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra, che peró fu sufficiente a mandargli brividi lungo tutto il corpo.

«Pierre…Domani abbiamo la corsa, forse dovremmo provare a dormire,»tentó, ma poco dopo se lo strinse addosso.

«Hai ragione, dovremmo dormire,»concesse Pierre prima di appoggiare il capo sul petto dell’amico che non perse tempo lo circondó con le braccia.

«Notte Charles.»

«Notte Pierre.»

Non appena le prime luci dell’alba filtrarono tra le persiane rimaste leggermente scostate, Charles aprí gli occhi e, allungando il braccio, si accorse di essere solo. «Pierre?» Nessuna risposta, solo un biglietto piegato sul cuscino accanto al proprio. Lo aprí con le mani tremanti.

"Mi dispiace, mi sono comportato da idiota. Perdonami se puoi. Pierre."

Gli ci erano voluti anni per dimenticare la notte al campeggio e le labbra dell’amico di una vita sulle proprie e ora, Pierre gli stava chiedendo di fare lo stesso dopo averlo baciato una seconda volta ed essersi addormentato stretto tra le sue braccia. Charles si fece coraggio, sapeva che, nonostante tutto, nel giro di un paio d’ore sarebbe sceso per la colazione, avrebbe messo su un sorriso di circostanza e lui e Pierre si sarebbero salutati con una bella pacca sulla spalla e incoraggiati a vicenda per la gara. Forse ci sarebbe stato anche un abbraccio e sarebbe stato confortante e penoso insieme. Charles non era piú l’adolescente emotivo di un tempo, era cresciuto, la vita e il duro lavoro su se stesso, l’avevano reso piú forte, si sarebbe concentrato sulla gara e poi, una volta finta, sarebbe andato di Pierre e gli avrebbe confessato i suoi sentimenti. Questa volta sarebbe andata diversamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente tutto questo è accaduto soltanto nella mia fantasia.


End file.
